Shadow-Wolf
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: In New York a boy is born to be a hero the hero known as Shadow-Wolf.


**Chapter 1**

 **Ten years ago**

Five year old Theron Marrok son of the shield agent and scientist Nyctimus Marrok sat in his home that he and his father lived in it was a nice home for them his father made good money working as an agent and scentiest for shield so they were never hurting for cash Theron's father was currently working a new project for shield he couldn't tell his son about.

In his secret lab under his home Nyctimus Marrok was experimenting on a wolf pup with an experimental formula he dubbed the super wolf serum the base formula was the same as the legendary super soldier formula made for captain america during world war two but by injecting the serum into a wolf Nyctimus created something new, but Nyctimus didn't stop their he also discovered something in a meteor crash site it was clearly alive and alien he called it a symbiote and bonded it to the wolf the symbiote spoke to Nyctimus through the wolf it told him it was part of a species known as the Klyntar.

Nyctimus had named the Klyntar Shadow due to its dark coloring Shadow said it didn't have a gender in the sense that a human did but it usually identified more as a female creature and therefore Nyctimus began to see Shadow as the daughter he never had one day Nyctimus's research was in danger so he took his son and Klyntar daughter and left them separated he left his son with his old partner Natasha Romanoff the Black Widow and he set Shadow and her wolf host free he did all this because he knew someone was after him and his research and so he left and one day it was found that Nyctimus Marrok was dead.

For ten years Shadow and Theron grew separately though before he died Nyctimus had asked one thing of Shadow that she look after Theron as she was indeed the older of the two and so Shadow did she returned to New york and appeared more as a stray dog than a wolf one day nine years after the death of her only father figure Shadow was captured by The Life Foundations New York branch and her wolf host was further tested on.

But that year ten years after the death of her father Shadow would reunite with her younger human brother and he would become more than just a man he would become something their father would've wanted him to be a hero.

The klyntar infused wolf looked out from its cage at The Life Foundations labs and saw a boy the klyntar in it recognised the boy and so it took control of the wolf's body forced it to break the cage and attack the boy or at least that's what it looked like but in reality the wolf and symbiote were actually injecting the super wolf formula and the symbiote into the boy.

 **With Theron**

Theron Marrok was always a curious kid by nature that was probably why he was a shield agent in training when Fury got a tip from someone in the Life Foundation about their inhumane experiments he knew that Therons class was taking a trip to the Life Foundations labs and so he was asked to investigate it while he was their and he managed to get away from the tour group glad he didn't have to drag his best friend Petra Parker into this since her class was taking a trip to Oscorp labs Theron made his way through the Life Foundations underground labs that were not open to the public and he came across a wolf in a glass cage the wolf looked at him almost scaring him it broke the glass and attacked the teen biting him Theron got the wolf off of him and it died the alarms went off because of the broken glass so Theron left the lab and made it back to his tour group without anyone being the wiser.

Theron had managed to cover the bite mark the wolf left but all of a sudden he felt really sick as he and his classmates got on the bus and went back to Midtown High he went to his locker and grabbed all his things and was about to leave when Petra, MJ, and Harry came up to him, "Theron hey are you ok?" asked Petra "yeah I just don't feel so good I'm just going to try and get home." said Theron "ok well hope you feel better." said Petra though Petra didn't look any better than Theron "by the way Petra how are you, you don't look so well yourself." said Theron "I'm fine just a spider bite at Oscorp." Petra said, and Theron left.

He arrived at the condo he and his god mother Natasha shared "aunt Nat I'm home." said Theron but she wasn't there "typical out on a mission I guess." said Theron and he went to his room "Theron." said female voice Theron looked around the living room of the condo and so Theron went to his room ignoring the voice he heard and he went to the bathroom and threw up and went to bed the next day he woke up and still felt like death.

The teen left his room and saw his godmother "aunt Nat." said Theron "yes Theron." said Natasha as she turned around and looked at her godson "oh my god Theron whats wrong." said Natasha she came over to the boy "I'm feeling really sick." said Theron and he passed out into his godmothers arms.

Natasha called a shield doctor to check over Theron the doctor came by after checking him over the doctor found trace elements of the base super soldier formula as well as other, other worldly elements not matched by anything seen on earth they found a black gooey substance in his bloodstream and yet it seemed both a part of him and foreign "what is that?" asked Black Widow "I don't know." said the doctor.

The doctor left taking the findings back to shield and Nat sat at her godson's bedside she contacted shield telling Fury she was taking time off to watch Theron and make sure he healed fully.

 **One Week Later**

After a week of Theron falling in and out of coma, throwing up, and lots of other things happening she tried her best to help him getting him water and food Natasha never left his side for the week.

Then he woke up and he wasn't throwing up anymore in fact he seemed better than ever "how are you feeling Theron?" asked Natasha "I feel better aunt Nat." said Theron "ok I have a mission I have to do but I'll try to be back as soon as I can said Natasha and she left.

Since it was a weekend Theron just stayed home and hung out and finished his recovery while he was in the living room watching tv black ops guys broke in all pointing guns at him "hello young man I'm going to need Mr. Drakes property back." said the lead man "what?" asked Theron but black tendrils came out of his arm attacking the guys tendrils also coming out of other parts of his body "I am so sorry." said Theron as he punched a guy knocking out several guys and Theron for the first time in a week heard voices talking in his head "why would we do that?" asked Theron "we need to leave now Theron." said the voice "who are you." Theron asked "not important at this time for now we need to leave before the Life Foundation comes after us again." said the voice Theron went outside found his motorcycle and left the condo activating a communications link with SHIELD.

"SHIELD this is Theron Marrok call sign wolf I'm currently on the run from the life foundation they were indeed performing experiments with some sort of black substance and a wolf the wolf bit me and did something to me." said Theron "we got it agent Marrok" said Maria Hill two black vans pulled up beside Theron on either side of him but black tendrils came out of his side and got the vans away from him but one was still behind him it knocked him off of his motorcycle.

The lead guy walked over and got next to the teen "what are you." he said seeing the boy still alive and the black substance seemed to cover him "we are Shadow Wolf." said Theron as the substance covered him completely turning him into a humanoid wolf his body that of a human and its face that of both a human face and a wolf muzzle "eyes, lungs, pancreas so many snacks so little time." said the creature but it just threw the man away and ran off.

 **With Natasha Romanoff**

Natasha was sent to investigate Oscorp for anything that Shield should know she found animals hopped up on base super soldier formula and radiation much like the wolf that bit Theron she was about to call it in so she could get home to her godson when she got a call from Fury's second in command Maria Hill called her and told her that her godson was in danger Natasha gave Shield the info and got back to her condo as fast as she could.

Natasha made it back to her condo and found several guys knocked out or possibly dead Natasha didn't care she searched the condo for Theron but he was gone so she activated a tracker she had on Theron's motorcycle she followed it and found it and him at one of many places he had around the city that he considered a hide out for himself "Theron what happened?" asked Natasha "I don't know I was just sitting down watching tv getting some actual food after being in a coma and on I.V. fluid for a week when these black ops guys from the Life Foundation come in asking for their bosses property back next thing I know I can do this." said Cain and he shot a black tendril at the wall Natasha told Theron they were going to see what SHIELD got from examining him.

"You know you could just ask me now." said a voice and a black wolf like head came off Theron's arms Natasha pointed her stingers at the thing "what are you and why are you on Theron." said Natasha "I'm called Shadow and I'm part of an alien race called the Klyntar Nyctimus and Drake call me a symbiote before I was bonded to Theron I was bonded to a alien that could manipulate darkness and shadows and to a wolf that was given the super soldier model wolf serum that Nyctimus made." said Shadow.

 **The Life Foundation**

"Our men failed sir should we send the four after him?" asked a voice over the phone to Carlton Drake head of the Life Foundation "no, let's wait and watch we still need to test the other four symbiotes will see how this goes let's consider this another experiment it seems the most temperamental symbiote found its host so let's see where it goes." said Carlton Drake.

 **With Shadow, Theron, and Natasha**

"So your an alien that Theron's father found and you helped him perfect the formula by giving it to a wolf and using said wolf as the bonding agent the wolf could then transmit the serum to another host and since you were bound to the wolf you would also be transmitted and in this case you chose Theron to be the new host of the wolf serum and you." asked Natasha "yes, Nyctimus was like a father to me and he asked me to watch his son in his place I thought the best way to help and protect him was to give him the ability to protect himself with my power he now has the strength and speed of a wolf, he can regulate his temperature, he can see in the dark, his sight, smell, touch, taste, and hearing are all dialed up, and finally there's his predatory instinct that all just comes from the serum I give him darkness and shadow generation and manipulation and I can increase any of his other abilities I can also absorb the powers and abilities of anyone I come into physical contact with and give said abilities to Theron, I can turn invisible well it's not invisibility more like camouflage I can change color to match anything around me and blend into the environment, I can shapeshift into anything mainly new clothes for Theron." explained Shadow and it rebounded itself to Theron.

 **Monday**

After finding out that the Life Foundation was no longer chasing him Theron and Natasha went home and Theron prepared for the return to school after no longer adapting to his new powers.

 **At Midtown High**

At school Theron met up with his friends Petra, Harry, MJ, and Gwen they asked him if he was ok and he said he was and they went on with their day and went on home.

 **Three weeks later**

Theron was running across the rooftops of New York his symbiote suit covering him in a uniform similar to black panthers only more wolf like than panther like it had been three weeks since Theron became the Shadow Wolf, Theron hoped that if he could get it he could he could enhance the suit with vibranium adamantium and kevlar by having the symbiote Shadow absorb the materials giving her similar properties to it though she could more or less catch any harmful things like bullets or knives.

Now you're probably wondering why the hell is Shadow Wolf running across the rooftops in the middle of the night and not waiting for SHIELD to give him a mission well that's simple it all started a few nights ago his godmother Natasha and him were on their way back to their condo from a night out when they had been jumped from an alley way they dragged them in and hit Theron in the head making him dizzy but he heard what the guys were saying they were going to rape his godmother make him watch and then force her to have sex with him and then kill them both and that night something in Theron snapped he let his symbiote suit cover him and he started to fight the men off their were four in total and he fought three of them off her one ran off and the other three well they died and Theron was hunting the last one down he didn't want the scumbag who tried to rape and murder his only mother figure to keep walking the streets no matter what he was a predator and this scumbag is now his prey.

While running across the rooftops he ran into a figure it was girl from her voice she couldn't have been any older than him she was dressed in a red and blue suit with web designs on it and a spider in the center of her chest she told him to get out of the way nothing would stand in her way of her revenge Theron asked her what she meant and so for some reason the girl opened up to him and he her there was something about the girl that made him feel he could trust her the girl told Theron that someone killed someone she cared about and Theron told her how someone he cared about was nearly raped and murdered in front of him he had taken three of them down and he was hunting down the last member he wasn't completely willing to tell this girl that he killed three men.

he actually did feel guilty for what he did all his life Theron had never been comfortable with the thought of taking another life but he knew what the world was like it was a survival of the fittest type of world he wanted to believe in the justice system but he also wanted revenge for what happened to his aunt Nat no one was allowed to touch her without risk of a beating from him he rarely even let Clint his aunts new partner get too close to her.

The girl offered to help him find the would've been rapist and Theron as thanks offered to help find the man who killed her loved one.

 **Two days later**

Two days later Theron and Spider woman whom he soon figured out was his best friend Petra Parker how you may ask well it was simple for him Spider Woman shows up and a day later at school Petra tells him her uncle was killed when the night before Spider Woman tells him she's looking for a man who killed her loved one for him it was kind of easy so he dropped hints that we was shadow wolf to her telling her about how his godmother had almost been raped and he fought them off and hopefully she was smart enough to figure out the clues.

Shadow Wolf and Spider Woman had finally found the man who killed Petra's uncle Ben and the man who almost raped Theron's aunt but neither could find it in them to kill the two men so they just tied them up and let the cops take them to prison and they now stood on top of a roof watching the two be arrested.

Spider woman looked at him and asked "who are you?" "think about it and you might figure it out." said Shadow wolf and he left across the rooftops leaving the spider girl to think on it.


End file.
